Forever Mine
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: Hermione is being forced to do something she doesn't want to do, but why not? Can Harry help her? HHr! Please R&R! EDITED!
1. Coming back

Forever Mine

WOW! This needs some MAJOR editing to be done to it! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE AND NOT TELLING ME TO EDIT! I think I only had like three reviews at the most telling me to get a beta! Well, now I'm going to be my own and COMPLETELY rewrite this story so that it makes a lick of sense!

Hermione returns from her summer with Victor during her 6th year (he asked her to come visit again) with the worst news that Harry has ever heard! Can he help her? Will her life be forced to come crashing down!? I have no clue either! I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Returning

Hermione stepped out of her parent's car, taking her stuff with her. Crookshanks was now sick with crystals, so for the time Hermione had her new owl, Emma, for a pet and a friend. She got it while shopping for her books and was very excited to finally have an owl. Without stopping to look for Ron or Harry, she went into their usual compartment they sat in, and curled up onto the seat, Emma being placed next to her on the seat.

"Excuse me, miss, but me and my friends normally sit here on the way to Hogwarts." Said a male voice form behind. Hermione looked up to see a boy with contacts over his emerald green eyes, a nicely built body, and messy black hair. Hermione gave a smile.

"Oh Harry!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Harry's body.

"Excuse me?" He said, even though he was enjoying the girl crying and hugging him. He had never before seen her. She had honey brown silky hair that fell in soft waves to her waist, chocolate eyes that had freckles of honey and green, and the body of a girl of at least sixteen. She wasn't too fat or thin and her face had a beautiful structure to it.

"Oh Harry, you wouldn't believe how awful of a summer I had with Viktor!" Hermione cried,

"Hermione?" Harry said in disbelief. Hermione beginning to sob loudly so they closed the compartment door and sat her back down on the seat, moving the owl's cage next to where they set Hedwig's.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked Hermione. Harry was holding her and Ron had his hand on her back, softly rubbing it in a soothing motion.

Hermione didn't speak. She lifted her head, and showed them her ring finger. On it was a diamond heart on a pure gold band. "Viktor asked me to marry him. Well, I suppose I'm putting it nicely and I should tell you the real truth that he forced me to accept his blunt proposal. I have one month to stay with you until he comes to get me and marry me, after which he's moving me to Bulgaria with him. I had no choice at all, truly. His sisters and female friends made me work out and changed my hair completely. I had no say in it. He said I would marry him no matter what." She said, looking down at the ring and allowing some more tears to fall from her eyes.

"Hermione, I doubt he forced you. You were probably in such shock that you thought that it was force. And you don't look bad at all. I thought you wanted to have smoother hair." Ron paused and took a look at her ring. "I bet that ring was really expensive. What could the problem be? Is it that you're only almost sixteen or what?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, Ron, and then at her ring. Tears were beginning to surface again. "I just can't tell you!" She cried, running out of the compartment. Harry and Ron both called out for her but when they looked out the door, they didn't see any sign of her.

"Was it something I said?" Ron asked dumbly. Harry just rolled is eyes and slouched into his seat. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron went looked for Hermione. They saw her getting out of a carriage and went to her. After her came Ginny, Lavender and three other girls. The two oldest were Dawn Wood and Serenati Granger, Hermione's cousin from America who had just transferred. The shortest girl was Rose Granger, Serenati's little sister at the age of 13. They had just arrived a week ago and were excited about going to Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running after the girls. Rose seemed to know who they were and stopped them.

"It's no use, there is nothing you both can do. I'd probably avoid bringing it up." Rose went to join the other girls, her head slightly bowed in a prayer or something. Sorting put Rose and Serenati, of course, in Gryffindor, with their cousin and new friends.

"Sean!" Harry yelled, signaling for the brown haired boy to come and see them. Sean Wood was the older twin brother to Dawn and younger brother to the Hogwarts famous Oliver Wood. The two, including Serenati, were in Harry's year.

"Have any of the girls told you why Hermione can't marry Victor?" Harry asked as Sean sat with them. Sean just nodded, and was about to say something when Dawn clapped her hand over his mouth. "Sean, shut up!" She ordered. Sean gave him a hopeless look and Harry sighed.

After the Grand Feast, Harry made his way up to the dorm and caught sight of Hermione sitting in her favorite armchair in the Common Room. Harry went to her and knelt down before her.

"Hermoine, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

-OKAY! NOW I can rightfully call this a cliffhanger and not be all picky about what happens in it. I had noticed earlier that I never gave any real background on Serenati, Rose, Dawn, and Sean so I tried to put a little bit in there for you!

-Serenity


	2. Telling him

CHAPTER 2: Telling you An: IT RHYMES!

Okay, here we go! More editing! YAY!

Hermione dragged her arms across her eyes, clearing away her tears. "I... Well, you see, I love another. I really, love you." She drowned out the last part, hoping to the high lord that Harry didn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Harry asked her, Hermione now afraid of telling him.

"Well, look at the time, I'd better get to sleep. Good night Harry!" Hermione said, shoving him out of her way and running up the stairs to her dorm. Harry stood there for a few minutes, dumbfounded. He shook his head and went up into his dorm, all the while thinking of Hermione and what it was she mumbled. The next morning, Harry and Hermione both went to their classes, their homework piling up as they went to each class.

"Hermione, what did you say last night?" Harry asked her as they went to lunch. She stopped, and looked at Harry. She quickly made sure no one was around, and gave Harry a quick kiss. She said nothing and quickly walked away, leaving behind a once again confused Harry.

During lunch, Harry only starred at Hermione, his head thinking about the kiss and what it meant, for a while completely oblivious to the reason like most dumbfounded boys would be. It then hit him like 2 tons of bricks; Hermione loved him. But loved? There was no way. He was just Harry Potter. She was Hermione Granger, the most beautiful, smart, and caring thing in the school. Why would she love him? And for even more, why would she rather love and marry him than a rich guy like Viktor? To him, it made no since. The rest of the day, Harry was trying to find Hermione to tell her how he felt about her. Harry did love Hermione and had since third year. He never told her because he was too afraid she'd put him down (in a sweet way of course) and tell him that they were only friends and all feelings were platonic.

At dinner, she was harassed by all of her females friends about why she was so red. Finally, she told them what happened, gasps and happy giggles coming from all of them.

"Hermione! I can't believe you did that! You are so brave!" Lavender said, really surprised. The rest of the girls all added their compliments on how good of a choice Harry was for a boyfriend, or how extremely brave she was for doing what she had.

While this was going on, Harry was just looking at his food and thinking about a time to tell Hermione how he felt. Finally, that night, Harry thought of the perfect way to tell her how her felt. Harry went to all of his and Hermione's friend and told them Common Room that night at 3.

"Ok Harry, this better be good. It's 3 fricken A.M.!" Serenati said, so tired that she had to lean on Sean for support. Sean blushed at his action, the boys all knowing that he had a crush on the blonde headed American. "Yeah, girls need their beauty sleep. If this is only something that is stupid, then you will have some pretty angry girls coming after you!" Lavender warned sounding very serious even though she was very tired.

"It is, trust me!" Harry told his friends of his brilliant plan, and it was right away put to work in the morning. The girls were to all kept Hermione away from the guys, hanging out with her at Hogsmead and distracting her every time she tried to talk to Harry. Harry and the guys were busy, keeping up with homework and also with the plan. Harry was very confident that it would work, it had to!

-End!

I don't really like any of the concepts in this chapter and I'm soon realizing that I don't like a lot of this stuff. And plus, this chapter was REALLY short! Oh well, EDIT I MUST! Maybe the only reason why it bugs me is because it's so poorly constructed. Once again, how could you guys let me do this? Please review!

-Serenity


	3. OMG!

Chapter 3: O.M.G.! THAT RHYMES TOO! WOW!! 

Anyways, I never DID thank everyone who reviewed thus far so THANK YOU!!!!!! ANYWAYS

Time flew by and soon it was almost time for Hermione to leave. Every time she talked to her friends, she got the depressed thought in the back of her mind that it was going to be one of the last times ever. Classes were beginning to get harder, which should have made Hermione excited, although it furthered her depression. The meals were getting less flavorful and joyous, and the nightly girl talk with her dorm mates made her less happy.

Hermione did try savoring everything, though. Every time she did her homework, she took more time then usual and tried to savor the feeling she got while doing it. A few times a day she would take mindless travels around the castle and grounds, remembering the things that occurred there in the past year. The days seemed slower for her, which she enjoyed. She wanted everything to be slow so that the day Viktor came to take her away would seem farther away then it did now. Her friend could all tell and were hoping that Harry would hurry with his plan.

But soon it was two days until she had to leave and she was so depressed that even Snape took slight pity in her. Harry knew that it was time for the plan to be put into action and did the very first part as soon as possible.

Hermione was sitting on her bed doing her homework all alone when a letter dropped into her lap. She turned around and looked for the owl who delivered it, slightly alarmed when she didn't see one. But the letter seemed harmless so she opened it gingerly. She unfolded it and read:

Dear 'Mione,

Meet me in the Astronomy tower when your escort arrives. Wear your best. There was no name signed, and the writing looked typed. Hermione was puzzled but also intrigued, deciding it must be safe if an escort was going to be there. She went into her wardrobe and pulled a dress from the back. It was a nice violet that seemed almost black in the darkness of her room. She put it on and looked into the mirror. It was low cut to show a little bit cleavage and clung to her every curve, a trail following her when she walked in her black heels. She applied some eyeliner and eyeshadow that was silver. She put on some dark rose pink lipstick and added a little touch of blush before leaving the mirror. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on some diamond stud earrings with a matching necklace that was gold with a simple diamond. She was supposed to wear this dress the night Viktor came to get her but didn't care that she was going to wear it for someone who hopefully wasn't him.

She was surprised when a knock came to the door. She opened it to see Lavender standing there in a black dress, looking very formal. She led Hermione down the stairs and over to where Ron stood. Ron was wearing a black tuxedo and looked very handsome. Hermione wanted to question them but decided not to, figuring that they wouldn't answer her. Ron led her out of the dorm and to the high tower, bowing to her and indicating the stairs. Hermione gave him a quizzical look but went up the steps anyways, holding the skirt of the dress in order to avoid tripping over it. "I'm happy you came." Said a voice that she automatically recognized when she reached to top. Then, small candles light all around the room, giving it a romantic glow. The room was decorated in gold and red, petals of every color rose scattered everywhere. Harry was in the middle of the room wearing a black tuxedo that made him look so much more handsome then Ron had in his. He walked to her and gave her a bouquet of white roses and light pink roses, one red one in the middle. She accepted the roses and felt tears streaming down her face.

"Even when you cry you're the most beautiful creature on this earth that ever lived." Harry said, his hand going behind he head and leaning down for a passionate kiss. When they parted, Hermoine looked up at him with a look of amazement and absolute admiration and love. This made Harry suddenly feel brave. He walked behind her smoothly and put his arms around her slender waist, Hermione's hands going to his arms and leaning her head against his strong chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Look up."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking at him before looking up. A million twinkling lights were on the ceiling, spelling out 'I love you.' Upon seeing this, Hermione's unoccupied hand went to her mouth and she let out a surprise little sound, a tear falling down her cheek in happiness. Harry went back in front of her and took the hand away with care, holding it as he knelt down.

"Oh my." Hermione whispered, watching as Harry reached into his coat pocket and took out a black box. He cleared his throat and began the speech that was never prepared at all. He wanted it to come from his heart and not from a paper.

"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since you came into the compartment in first year looking for Trevor. At the time I didn't realize it, but I have always truly loved you. It became clear to me in third year and since then I couldn't get you out of my mind. I watched you grow up. Every time you were happy, I felt like I was on cloud nine. And when you were sad, I was too. I felt your pain, your joy, and your every sorrow. I knew that we were meant to be for so long. I didn't care what others said about you. I never thought you were ugly, ever. I knew you were beautiful as you were. And when you started to grow into a woman, I started growing even more in love with you.

"Hermoine, I feel so lucky that I know you. You are so smart, pretty, and sweet. There is nothing in you that could make me hate you. But, when I realized I loved you, I thought I hated you. I hated you for loving another like I love you. You have no idea how it felt for me. I've never felt love, and now I know why some are afraid of it. But I'm no longer afraid. I know that all that matters is that I love you. And I promise you that no matter what, you will always come first in my life. I will kill myself if it meant your life be spared.

"So Hermoine, all I can hope for is that you love me like I love you. So, Hermione Lynn Granger, will you please grant me the greatest honor of becoming Hermione Lynn Potter? Marry me?" Harry asked. By now, Hermione was letting a few tears fall from her eyes, her eyes widening as Harry opened the box.

Surrounded by velvet was a beautiful ring with a heart shaped pink diamond surrounded by two sapphires on either side of it. The band was made of pure gold and the jewels glittered in the candle light.

"Yes, yes, and infinity times yes! I love you so much Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing herself down into his arms and kissing him. Harry was just as happy as he was as he wrapped his arms around her tightly to make sure she was truly there. The ceiling rained beautifully scented rose petals as Harry replace Viktor's ring with his. Hermoine stretched her arm and moved her finger slightly, loving the way it caught the light.

"Harry, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much. I love you." Hermione whispered.

"Nothing could be as beautiful as you." Harry said before kissing her again. They held each other and kissed, the rose petals carpeting the floor. Everything was perfect.

-I liked that SO much more then what I originally had! It seems more romantic now! Anyways, please review! Thank you much!

-Serenity


	4. Leaving

Chapter 4: Leaving

Okay, I read some of the reviews that was left by the people who are just now reading this and I started thinking a lot. I'm going to be changing a lot because it was totally irrational. Keep in mind that when I originally wrote this, I was just starting to write and this was one of my first fanfics. I was going with whatever came to my mind and never stopped to consider anything at all. So yeah, there will be a LOT changed after this chapter! The first three didn't really need much changing, but from here on out, IT'S GOING TO CHANGE! The original chapter four is going to be erased to avoid future complications with things I'm hoping to change. I've tried rewriting it so that the conversation Hermione has with Dumbledore is different but then it seemed pointless to the plot of the story! So yeah, here comes the changes!! Prepare yourself!!!!

The next day seemed bliss for the young couple. Everyone who saw the ring was very amazed and they all had their opinions. Most of the girls swooned over how romantic it all was and some of the boys thought it was a smart match to put the famous Harry Potter and brilliant Hermione Granger together. Although there were some who insisted that it was dangerous for her to accept Harry's proposal when she was already proposed, not to mention that they were only sixteen. Hermione calmly explained to those people that she was going to owl Viktor and let him know, and as for the matter of marriage, Hermione said that they were going to wait until graduation the next year. Harry and Hermione agreed that the ring was more of a promise ring then a real engagement ring until they were ready to claim otherwise.

But the bliss came to a complete stop when Hermione awoke the next day and caught sight of the calendar across from her. Viktor was going to be there towards the end of the day. The letter that went out to him just came back to Hermione, which told her right away that he was going to be there. Gryffindor was going to have a dinner party for her in the Common Room that night after classes were over. Hermoine dreaded it the whole day because she knew that it meant that it was going to be the end of her schooling. She felt so stupid making up excuses as to why she was leaving at her age to be married and stopping her schooling. She told some that she was going to go to school in Bulgaria, which soon became a hope for her.

"Hey Hermione." Serenati greeted during lunch, sitting next to her slightly younger cousin. When Hermione gave her no reply, Serenati felt the urge to try to cheer her up. "Oh come on, Hermione! Perk up! You still have some time here with us."

"You don't know how I feel." Hermoine mumbled.

"What? Where do you get off saying that? I left the country I know to come and learn here! I left all of my friends and now the only people I have left from America are my sister Rose and brother Scorpio! I know what it feels like to have to leave something you love. I had a boyfriend, remember? Josh and I were really in to each other." Serenati's blue eyes suddenly got very glossy as she began talking about her past. "We had known each other for the longest time. He was my best friend turned lover. I shared everything with him, even my first kiss when we were seven. But I left so that I could learn so much more then what I was learning at Salem. Josh and I are going to learn to Apparate and see each other often. Don't lose hope in love just because you're away from the one you love, Hermione. It's a powerful thing. Trust me." Serenati said.

"Thank you, Sere." Hermione said, hugging her cousin.

"Any time, Herm." She replied.

The rest of the day Hermoine dwelled on her cousin's words. She hadn't really thought of the difficulties that her American cousins were facing since they arrived in England. Rose and Serenati moved during the summer and lived in a house with their 20-year-old brother Scorpio, whom was getting a job there anyways. Hermione knew that Salem had a different curriculum then Hogwarts did and knew that the two were beginning to learn things they had never known. Hermione was beginning to see her cousin's way of thinking and hoped that she was right.

"Hermione! Viktor just arrived!" Ginny shouted as they stood around the Common Room that night during the start of dinner. Hermione felt weird putting on the dress she was proposed to in again but did so none the less, for she had no other dresses and was told to look nice. She hardly put any make-up on and had Lavender curl her hair in ringlets, unlike her once natural ones.

"Oh Hermione." Lavender said when Hermione went to her for a hug, Parvati next to her and rubbing Hermione's back in a soothing way. Hermione broke away and smiled at the two. They had become so much closer over the years and Hermione now considered them as her friends rather then just the two girls in her dorm.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, standing next to Hermione. Ginny hadn't really minded that Hermione accepted Harry's proposal for she was long over Harry and already had a boyfriend in her year and house. In fact, she even offered to help Hermione with the wedding in any way possible; that is if there is going to be one to help with.

"He never came down." Neville replied.

"Last I saw of him, he was in his bed. He had his curtains drawn so we don't know if he was sleeping or what." Dean said.

"I think he was crying. I heard some whimpering from time to time." Seamus added. Hermione nodded at the group and headed up the stairs. She knocked on the dorm room door gently.

"Harry?" Hermione called softly. When she got no reply, she carefully opened the door and entered the room. Sure as they said, the curtains were drawn around the bed and there was a soft whimpering. Hermoine went to the bed and pulled the curtains back. And there was Harry, sitting with his knees to his chest and crying. Her heart broke and she swooped down and embraced him deeply. "Oh Harry." She whispered.

"Hermoine, please don't go." Harry said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, afraid that if he let go he'd lose her forever. He crushed her slender body to his strong chest, Hermione's arms around his neck.

"I have to Harry. I just have to." Hermione replied sadly.

"Why? I don't want you to go Hermione! I love you! First I lose Sirius and now you! I don't want to lose you!" Harry cried. Hermione squeezed him tightly, sniffing back her tears.

"I love you as well Harry, but it's something I must do! I promise you won't lose me." Hermione replied. Harry just cried and Hermione held him. After a while she broke away from him and looked at his wet, red face. She wiped his tears away with her fingers and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry gently pushed her to the bed and he kissed her with all the love he felt for her. When they broke apart, Hermione looked into his emerald eyes, seeing pain and love shining in them.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry whispered.

"I know. But I have to do this." And with that Hermione slid out from underneath him and left the room. She straightened her dress and composed herself as she walked down the stairs. She saw Viktor was surrounded by students and his three sisters and two brothers. Viktor looked up just in time to see her step on the last stair and went right to her, planting a huge kiss on her lips. Hermione cringed but tried to maintain calmness.

"Hermione, let us go!" Viktor said, being careful to pronounce her name correctly. Hermione had spent her time with him making him pronounce her name correctly, which turned out to work finally.

"Viktor, can't we stay a little bit more? I have friends who want to see me off and I haven't really packed everything yet." Hermione asked. Viktor sighed and nodded.

"Only for three hours, Hermione." Viktor replied. Hermione nodded and went off to talk to her friends. For the next two hours, she talked with them about the happenings over the past years. She was beginning to get upset and went up to her dorm to begin packing.

"You know Hermione, there are spells for packing." Rose said from the door, a few of the other girls with her. Hermione turned around and looked at them.

"Do you really have to go?" Ginny asked, going to Hermoine's bed and sitting on it.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Hermione replied, going back to folding her clothes.

"How can you be reacting so calmly to this! You're leaving Harry behind!" Parvati cried.

"I have my reasons for being so calm." Hermione said.

"I still don't see how it's possible to be so calm. I would be hysteric if I found out I had to leave school and Harry Potter! He could give you anything you want and not to mention he's so hot! Viktor may be rich but, no offense, he's not the number one person I'd chose to look at the rest of my life." Parvati replied. Hermione shook her head slightly. Parvati was always one to be materialistic and never focus on what was truly important.

"I'm doing it for reasons that I don't really understand anymore. All I know is that I am." Hermione said wistfully. She reached under her bed and pulled out a photo album. She felt tears surfacing as she looked opened the first page to see two pictures from her first year. She forced herself to close the book and roughly put it in her trunk.

"Here, let me help." Serenati said, going forward and helping her cousin. The other girls did the same and soon they were all standing around the bed, folding clothes and putting them in the trunk. Her school trunk sat next to her trunk for her person affects, Rose and Ginny beginning to put some of her books in it. Hermione sighed when the packing was finished and looked at the girls.

"Thank you all." She said, everyone leaning in to hug her. Hermoine went over to Emma's cage and closed the latch, the young owl inside waking from her nap to see what her owner was doing. Hermione reached her finger in an gave her a rub on the head, Emma nipping at her finger in affection. Hermione gave another deep sigh and grabbed the cage. "Here I go." She said. Serenati took the trunk of clothes and Ginny took the trunk of books, the group following Hermione down the stairs.

Hermione looked around the room and felt a sudden rush of memories from every single night that she was ever in the room. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the room in fascination. She remembered leaving the Common Room to find out more about what was paralyzing the students. She remembered her restful evenings in the arm chairs after a day of using the Time Turner. She could remember trying to help Harry concentrate for the Tri Wizards Tournament. And she remembered trying to talk to Harry about Sirius. Yes, she had spent many days and nights of her life in this Common Room. And she never wanted to forget it.

"Hermione! Come!" Viktor called from across the room. Hermione was snapped away from her memories and looked at her friends sadly. She fought off her tears as she hugged everyone. She even hugged Luna Lovegood, who had snuck in to say goodbye to Hermione. Ron was nearly in tears as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ron, stop it!" Hermione said, finding it hard to not cry when he was.

"I'm losing my other little sister! Of course I'm crying!" Ron said. He had started calling Hermione his 'other little sister' during 4th year and it only came up once in a while. He had grown to love Hermione as he loved Ginny, and Hermione grew to love him as she did her cousin Scorpio, who she considered a brother.

"It's alright, Ron." Hermione soothed. They pulled apart and Hermione looked around the room. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Yes and no." Was all Ron said, walking off into the crowd. Hermione was about to chase after him, but was stopped when Viktor grabbed her shoulder.

"We go now." He said. Hermione gave him a nod and looked sadly around her as he pulled her out of the Common Room. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were trying to comfort Ron, although he only made them cry. Serenati and Rose weren't crying too hard, for they were invited to the wedding and would be able to see Hermione once more soon.

"I can't believe Harry didn't come down to say goodbye." Hermione muttered.

"That Harry Potter doesn't know anything." Timotei, Viktor's 15-year-old brother, commented. He and Stanimir, the 16-year-old, were carrying Hermione's luggage and leading the group. Viktor's sisters were all around, talking and giggling in Bulgarian.

"Don't say that about Harry! He's my best friend." Hermione blurted. Timotei rolled his brown eyes and shifted the weight of the trunk on his shoulder. All three of the Krum boys were built very strong and looked older then they were said to be.

"No more talking until we get in carriage." Viktor ordered. They went down to the main entrance in silence, only to be greeted by the professors.

"Will Miss Granger be continuing school in Bulgaria?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Hermione then at Viktor. Hermione looked up at Viktor in hope, although Viktor did not look at her.

"Yes, she shall." Viktor replied in a formal way. Dumbledore gave a thoughtful look as if he suddenly spaced out then nodded.

"I will have her school records sent out, then. Farewell, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. Hermoine gave him a weak smile and nodded. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and looked at the young woman.

"I will keep and eye on the boys for you, Miss Granger, and owl you if they've been misbehaving. And don't hesitate to visit." McGonagall said. Hermione was shocked. She had never seen her professor act so....emotional!

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione replied. She said her goodbye's to her other professors and went out into the night. Hermione was surprised that it was cold and tugged at the matching jacket. They reached the gates and the carriage awaiting them.

"Get in!" Viktor ordered everyone. His sisters went in and his brothers followed after strapping the trunks to the top of the carriage. "Hermione!"

"Can I just have a minute? You know, just to look. I only want a minute." Hermione pleaded. Viktor rolled his eyes and got into the carriage, shutting the door after him. Hermione was about to walk forward but was surprised when she was pulled backwards, hitting something rather hard. Hermione turned around to see Harry smiling at her, the two under the Invisibility Cloak. Without saying anything, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his with all the passion she had in her, even more then when they were in Harry's room.

"Oh Harry! I love you so much! Please, please wait for me! I will be back soon! I swear!" Hermoine cried in a whisper, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I promise I will wait, Hermoine. There is no one on this earth I love more then you. Please, don't take too long." Harry replied. Hermione looked up at Harry and they kissed once more.

"Hermione?" Viktor called. Hermione gave one last look at Harry then slipped out from under the cloak and went to the carriage. When she got inside, she sat between Viktor and his 14-year-  
old sister Petia, which was a tight squeeze seeing as how Petia wasn't the thinnest of girls. As the carriage rode away, Hermione looked out the back window in sorrow, looking at Harry's uncloaked form with tears forming in her chocolate eyes. Yet what Hermione didn't know was that leaving Harry wasn't the worst of what was to happen to her.

-End of chapter!!!

What did you think? Better or worse? PLEASE let me know! I strive to know if you approve of this or not!!!! Thank you for reading! I hope to have the next one out by at least Friday!

-Serenity


	5. Black Wedding

Chapter 5: A Black Wedding

Oh....My.....Goodness. What was this CRAP that was this chapter? I was reading it and just staring at it in disbelief. I cannot believe I ever wrote this. Wait....yes I can because I was young and in my world, EVERYTHING worked! I might as well have made EVERYONE Death Eaters!!!!!! Grr! I'm REALLY dumb! (Sigh) Oh well, if I'm going to have to keep this story on the remotely right track, I guess I'm going to have to do some things the same. BUT, rest assure you, Cho is no longer Voldemort's daughter, nor is she going to really be part of this story (she might make an appearance once in a while but nothing huge)! But Draco and Voldemort will come into play in this or the next chapter, except not in the EXACT same way. Also, I happened to notice I've been making Viktor speak normally but that's only because I don't have the patience to sit here and think about what he would be saying!!!! Anyways, here you go!! (Prays she won't mess this up horrible, but gets her shield ready just incase garbage comes flying her way)

Hermione felt as though she could fall asleep at any moment as they sat on the train to Bulgaria. She couldn't stand any more gossip being passed between Nikolina and Petia, although Lala, at her age of eighteen, seemed very mature and hardly said a thing. She wasn't like her other sisters. Instead of having thick brown hair and brown eyes, her eyes were hazel and her hair was a golden color, which seemed like a slightly lighter version of Hermione's own. She seemed very bored with the talk between her sisters and brothers. From the short time Hermione had spent with Lala, she gathered that she was rather intelligent.

"Hermione, come." Viktor said when the train stopped. Hermione got up gratefully and grabbed Emma's cage, the equally annoyed owl looking at her master with a sort of questioning glare as if asking her how in the world she was going to survive being a Krum.

"I have no idea." Hermione answered in a mutter that was unheard by the rest of the group. Hermione followed them to yet another carriage and the group piled in, Hermoine thankful that Nikolina and Petia were too tired to talk. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Krum Manor. Hermione wasn't too surprised that her twenty-year-old fiancé was still living at home with his parents and siblings. In fact, it was them that were living with him. Since his career sky-  
rocketed as a Quidditch player he bought his family the large manor to live in.

Hermione moved her stuff into her temporary room that she would keep until she married Viktor. She was hoping that it wouldn't be soon because she knew what he was planning to happen that night and wanted to keep her virginity for the man who was keeping her heart. Hermione took one of the pictures out of her photo album and transfigured a sock into a picture frame, putting the picture inside. It was of her, Harry, and Ron in the winter of their 5th year. They were outside on the ground and there was snow falling everywhere. Ron was tossing snow up while Hermione was making a snow angel and Harry was just laughing. Colin had taken the picture and gave each of the trio a copy of it. It was one of Hermione's favorite pictures.

That night at dinner, Viktor stood up and waited for everyone to stop talking so that they could hear him. He gave a smile at Hermione before looking at the group. "The wedding is if two days!" He announced. Everyone gave excited cries and raised their glasses in a toast. Everyone except Hermione, that is. She was sitting there shocked in her seat. Her eyes were wide and her face was stuck in a shocked look. Viktor leaned over and kissed her cheek, making Hermione look at him.

"I don't remember discussing the date." Hermione said.

"It's easier." Viktor replied simply.

"What about my family?" Hermione asked. "And my dress? And everything else a bride-to-be is supposed to be in charge of?"

"We made a deal, Hermione." Viktor reminded Hermione.

"Should I owl those you approved of, then?" Hermione asked meekly. Viktor nodded and Hermoine went up to her room, feeling shameful. She wasn't really one to ever be meek or ordered around, but with the reminder of her deal with Viktor, she had to step away from how she was used to acting. When she got to her room, she sent Emma out with letters to her parents, cousins, and her aunts and uncles. She was very tempted to send one to the Weasley family and Harry, but she knew that Viktor would be very upset if she invited someone he didn't approve of. That night Hermione slept in unease.

The days went by painfully quick, Hermione's wedding day coming before she knew it. Her family arrived the day before and spent it with Hermoine. Her parents didn't approve of the wedding at first, but Hermione explained her deal with Viktor and they understood completely why she was doing what she was. Serenati and Rose arrived the day of the wedding, excited to see their parents for the first time in a while, as well as their aunt and uncle. The six were the only members of Hermione's family that were going to be attending.

"It's time for us to get ready." Hermione announced, coming into her bedroom to find her cousins talking with Viktor's sisters. Serenati and Lala were having a conversation while Rose was getting her hair done by Petia and Nikolina. Lala got up from her conversation and left the room, shortly returning with dresses draped over her arm. Hermione and her cousins gasped. They were black.

"Hermione, why did you pick out black dresses?" Rose asked her older cousin.

"I didn't!" Hermione replied. Lala handed her of the girls their dress, giving Hermione the one on the bottom.

"Do not argue." Lala said simply. Hermione went into her adjoining bathroom and put on the dress. Once it was on, she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had a tight bodice embroidered with black sequins, the neck dipping in lowly. The sleeves were quarter length and the trimming was sequined in a wave like pattern. The skirt was full length and trailed behind her, the black fabric untouched by the shining discs. When Hermione got out of the bathroom, she saw that the girls were already dressed in their dresses. The dresses were simple with quarter sleeves and a modest neckline.

"Well, on the bright side, black does look nice on you." Serenati said, noticing the look of disgust on Hermoine's face.

"Black looks nice on everyone, Serenati." Hermione snapped. Nikolina and Petia attacked Hermione's hair right away, putting it up in a bun and curling some loose hair in mere seconds. They had already done each of the other girls' hair up in small buns, the rest of their hair down and curled as well. They smiled at their handiwork.

"They sure are fast." Rose commented.

"We are experts." Nikolina boasted.

"When does the wedding start?" Hermione asked, feeling stupid that she had to ask when her own wedding was. Yet, she had full reason not to know, for Viktor had kept her very much in the dark about the wedding plans. She only knew what was occurring after the wedding.

"Fifteen minutes time." Petia replied, glancing at the clock on the wall. Hermione nodded and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as she let her mind wonder. Serenati laid next to her and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"Lavender took your place as a prefect, believe it or not. She's smarter then I would have ever pinned her to be. Harry tried to back down from being one, but McGonagall insisted that he shouldn't. He hasn't said much since you left." Serenati said. Hermione said nothing. "It really is different around Hogwarts without you. Ron was terribly upset because you weren't there to help him with a potions essay Snape assigned a few days ago." Hermione still said nothing. "Um...I got an owl from Josh. He invited me to his house for Christmas break. I told him that I might visit you, though."

"You can go visit Josh. You won't be able to visit me after this." Hermione replied finally.

"What do you mean? Of course I will! There are plenty of breaks and there's always summer." Serenati said, sitting up. Hermione took her gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Serenati.

"I mean that I won't be seeing anyone after this." Hermione said.

"Are you saying you don't like us anymore?" Rose asked, sounding hurt. Hermione sat up and looked at her little cousin, a soft smile on her rose colored lips.

"Of course not, Rose. I love you both very much. It's just that there are some plans that have been made that will prevent me from ever seeing you again." Hermione said.

"I'm not buying it." Serenati said, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Then don't." Was all Hermoine said. Serenati just looked at her cousin, Hermoine giving her a serious look in return. Serenati always hated how serious her cousin could be.

"Lets go, ladies. The ceremony is about to start." Hermione's father said from the door. They all nodded and the bridesmaids left the room before Hermoine, taking a small bouquet of mixed flowers from his hands. He closed the door after then and handed Hermione a bouquet of red roses.

"Daddy, are you still mad at me?" Hermione asked softly, grazing her fingers over the soft rose petals. They felt smooth under her fingertips and reminded her somehow of the softness of Harry's lips when they kissed.

"I'm not mad at you, only disappointed. I thought you were smart enough to make decisions that wouldn't have these sorts of consequences." He replied. Hermione only sighed.

"I have to do it, Dad. I've told you and Mum a million times that it's for the right reasons. I feel that what I'm doing is something that is for the good of everyone." Hermione said. She added quietly, "Even if it may turn out in a disaster."

"I just wish that it wouldn't happen." Her father said. Hermione walked over to him and looked up. He was much taller then she, making her always feel like he could protect her from everything. Yet, she suddenly felt like he couldn't do anything to protect her.

"I will find a way to make it better, Daddy. I will get myself out of this." Hermione said. Her father enveloped her in a tight embrace, which shocked Hermoine at first. She overcame her shock and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go." Hermione said. They laced arms and exited the door. The ceremony was being held in the large main entrance, a large staircase being the entrance for the wedding party. The bridesmaids went down the stairs with their groomsmen, Hermione and her father inching closer and closer to the entrance. When Rose and a young man finally made their way down the stairs, Hermione gripped her fathers arm tightly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing. The guests all stood as they made their way down the stairs and down the red carpeted isle. When they reached the alter, Mr. Granger kissed Hermione's cheek and gave her a tight hug.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger." The minister started. Hermione nibbled on her lip through the whole ceremony, drowning out the words of the minister and mindlessly replying to what she was told. Before she knew it, the words 'I do' came from her mouth and Viktor's lips were upon her own. "I present to all those present, Mr. Viktor and Hermoine Krum."

"Let us go now." Viktor said forcefully. Hermione snapped around and caught her cousins in tight embraces.

"Get out of here." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Serenati asked.

"Get out of here now!" Hermione repeated louder with a forceful tone. Hermoine cousins flinched lightly at the tone.

"Why do you want us to do that?" Rose asked.

"Because it's important that you do! Now please, go! The others are gone already." Hermione said, nodding to the blank seats where her family once sat.

"Why did they leave?" Serenati asked, looking around for any signs of her family.

"I told them to leave earlier once the ring was placed on my fingers. They slipped out as quietly as they could." Hermione said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because it's dangerous for you now!" Hermione said.

"Well if it's dangerous then we're not leaving you." Serenati said, Rose nodding.

"I'll be fine, I promise. It's only dangerous for you. Please girls, I'm begging you to go!" Hermione pleaded. Serenati and Rose exchanged nervous glances then nodded. Hermione hugged them once more and whispered, "Tell Harry to wait when something happens."

"Huh?" Serenati said.

"Just do it. Now I love you both. Good bye." Hermione said, giving each a kiss on the cheek and shooing the two off. Once they were out of the house, she let out a sigh of relief that her cousins were safe. When Hermoine turned around, she bit her lip hard and fought to hold back her tears.

"Come Hermione." Viktor commanded, holding his arm out to her. Hermione accepted it meekly and walked down the isle with her head down, staring at the red carpet below them. When she did look up, there were people glaring at her as if she were very much below them. At that moment though, she felt like they were right.

"I thought she would have run away." A man sneered when they reached a room.

"She is facing what she agreed to." Viktor said strongly. The man stepped aside and allowed Viktor and Hermoine entry to the room. Hermione had been dreading this moment ever since she made her deal with Viktor and now wished that she could run away like everyone had thought.

"So she's arrived." A voice said. The voice sent shivers down Hermoine's spine and made her bones chill. She felt her whole body stiffen and found herself refusing to walk further. But Viktor didn't seem to mind for he broke away from Hermoine and closed the door.

"As promised, the mudblood." Viktor said, kneeling down low before a figure that Hermione would not lift her head to see.

"Let me see her face." The voice commanded. Viktor got up and walked over to Hermoine, forcing her head up. She gasped at the sight and tried to avert her eyes, although she found it hard to look away at the sight before her. She had never seen Lord Voldemort up close before.

-End of chapter and CLIFFHANGER! YAY!

Anyways, sorry for the delay. I had meant to get it out earlier but then I found out I had a final exam and we had two choir concerts in a row and all of this stuff so I couldn't get it out when promised! I'll try to get another chapter out over the break. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

-Serenity


	6. Back At Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Back at Home

Once again, this original chapter was the chapter before it....so somehow I'm going to have to throw another chapter in here that was never in the original story so that there is an even number of chapters at the end! Anyways, I'm going to be leaving the last chapters cliffhanger alone for this chapter because it'll be about what's going on back at Hogwarts. But don't worry, the cliffhanger will be tied into the story in the end of this chapter!! Although it is predictable what happened because you're all smart!!! Right? Yeah, that's what I thought! And Sarah, the reference thing is for those who USED to read it like Heather and are reading it AGAIN! Also, you just have a poor memory with characters and I don't know where you got the 'cloud nine' thing from. And also, BabyRuth, thank you for your reviews!!!!! They were really sweet! Actually, almost all of my reviews are totally sweet! Thank you all!! Enjoy!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (my new divider!)

"Come on, mate. Cheer up just a little bit, will ya? We have a Quidditch match today against Hufflepuff." Ron said at breakfast, looking at his very glum best friend. Ron, Ginny, Dean, Thomas, Neville, and Sean were all seated around their fellow Gryffindor, looking at him with worried expression over their breakfasts. Rose and Serenati hadn't returned from the wedding yet but were due home soon.

Hermione's absence had a large effect on the mood of the Gryffindor house, especially those in sixth year. Yet, everyone was very sure that Harry had been hurt the most from the events. It took the boys three days to drag Harry out of their dorm and make him go back to classes. But going back to class hardly helped him one bit, for he only stared off into space the whole time and he even broke down in tears three times (thankfully, those encounters happened without Slytherin present). Many times his professors sent him to the Hospital Wing so he could cry, but Madame Pomfrey would only let him stay for two hours a day at top for his grieving. All of his friends kept constant watch on him, worrying that he would do something drastic in the loss of his lover. But they prayed that those thoughts weren't entering his head too often to tempt him. That would create even more of a disaster.

"It doesn't matter." Harry replied. Thomas gasped.

"Did you just say that a Quidditch match didn't matter to you, Harry? I think it's time he goes to see Madame Pomfrey!" Thomas said.

"She told me yesterday that she won't let him up today until after the match." Dawn said. She had been the one ordered to take him up to the Hospital Wing the day before during Care of Magical Creatures and whoever it was that took Harry up had to stay with him for a while until he asked them to return to class. Ron had been the longest to stay so far with his time of thirty-  
three minutes on the first day.

"I'm not going to the match today." Harry said quietly. "You're going to have to find a substitute before the match starts. I suggest you start now."

"What? You have to play, Harry! Hufflepuff may not be the best team ever but without you, they'll win! And besides, you're our captain! If Wood ever found out you tried to miss a match, he'd come back from wherever he is and give you a speech for sure!" Ron cried. Ron was once more the Keeper for Gryffindor, but now his skills had improved thanks to some help from his siblings.

"I don't care." Harry said.

"At least eat, Harry! You haven't had anything to eat in three days! You'll shrivel up and die soon!" Ginny cried.

"Good." Harry replied at her harshly.

"Harry, that isn't funny!" Dawn snapped at him. Harry just glared at her. She was taken aback by his glare.

"Come on, Harry. You know that McGonagall will make you play. It'll be a good way to let off some steam." Neville said. Harry looked at him. That idea had never occurred to him.

"Although pounding Malfoy seems like a better way of letting off some steam, I guess a good came of Quidditch might do me will. Thanks Neville." Harry said.

Throughout the whole match Harry felt a sort of ease, as if being in the air allowed him to forget about his worries. Although at one point he thought that he would have been having more fun as a beater so that he could knock the wind out of someone. Regardless, he caught the snitch after ten minutes, winning to game for this team. They all were excited as ever and as soon as he landed, they all began congratulating him. The Hufflepuff team were never sore losers and came over to congratulate Harry as well. Everything was alright until Harry turned to Ron and asked why Hermione hadn't come down from the stands to see them.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked, giving Harry a worried look. Harry suddenly became silent and made his way out of the large crowd of students and into the locker rooms. Right away Dawn approached him.

"What's going on with him?" She asked, looking after her fellow Quidditch mate. Dawn was a beater and was very proud of her position.

"He just realized that Hermoine isn't here anymore." Ron said. He suddenly felt a hit of pain in his heart at his own words. Sure, he had been feeling sad but just now he was beginning to understand Harry's depression more. Ron never knew how much he loved it when Hermione came out to see them after a match and how much he'd be sad at the absence of that simple thing.

"Well, we'll find out about her soon enough. Rose and Serenati are due back tomorrow morning." Dawn said. "But for now, we should go get cleaned up."

"Alright." Ron replied, walking off to the lockers with the rest of his team mates.

That next day, Serenati and Rose came into the Great Hall together during breakfast and sat down with their friends. Everyone looked at them with an excited look for the report about the wedding, closing in tightly when the sisters sat down so that they could hear everything.

"You're back! How was the wedding?" Dawn exclaimed, looking at the American girls, her brown eyes shimmering with excitement and wonder.

"Interesting to say the least." Serenati replied, glancing at Rose then at the others.

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked.

"Well, we wore black dresses for one." Rose said.

"That doesn't sound like Hermione at all." Ginny said.

"Or a wedding for that matter." Sean added.

"Are you sure that you weren't at a funeral?" Ron asked.

"The atmosphere made it seem like one. But Hermione did look nice her in dress, although I'm sure that a white one would have looked a lot better on her. I don't think I've ever seen her look more ironically beautiful before with the sad look on her face mixing with her natural beauty. She hardly wore any make-up." Serenati said.

"What are the Krum siblings like? And the parents?" Seamus asked. When the Krum's had come to get Hermione, Seamus had only gotten to see them and not talk to him. He was just as eager as Neville and Ron to find out what the whole Krum family was like.

"The girls are alright. Lala, who is 18, is a very good person to have conversations with. Nikolina and Petia are really good at doing hair but can be as sharp as marbles when conversations come around. We didn't get to see the brothers too often, though. I think the only time we ever even caught sight of them was during the wedding." Serenati said.

"I don't think we ever saw his parents." Rose added in a thoughtful tone, as if she were only speaking to herself. Serenati glanced at her thoughtfully and began to searched her mind for sight of the Krum parents. She could only recall seeing her own and her aunt and uncle.

"What about at the reception?" Ron asked.

"There wasn't one." Rose replied.

"What do you mean? Every wedding has a reception. It's where everyone eats and gives their presents to the couple and all. They're my favorite part of weddings. Especially the eating!" Dean said.

"Not this one. We left right after it was over, actually. We gave Hermione a hug and left." Rose said.

"We thought we should get back here as soon as possible." Serenati lied, knowing that it would have been weird trying to explain to her friends that Hermoine had forced them to leave.

"Did she say anything?" Neville asked.

"She told us to tell Harry to wait when something happens. We didn't understand but we had a carriage waiting for us outside so we left without question." Serenati said with a slight shrug.

"I'm going up to my dorm." Harry said quietly, getting up and exiting the Great Hall. Sean and Ron looked at each other before getting up to follow him. When they got into their dorm, they found Harry lying on his bed.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, the two going to him.

"Just take a guess." Harry said coldly at his best friend.

"You need to have a little faith in her, Harry. I know I don't know her that well since Dawn and I just recently began hanging out with you guys but I know enough about her to know that she won't take any of this sitting down. I'm sure that she'll make her way back here soon enough." Sean said.

"Easy for you to preach about. She isn't the love of your fiancee." Harry said.

"Interestingly enough, if you think about she isn't yours anymore either since she's married. Except if you want to be considered the one that the married person sleeps around with behind their spouses back. If you were a girl, you'd be a mistress." Ron said. The other two looked at him, both of their eyebrows raised.

"Thanks a lot, arse." Harry said, rolling over so that his back was to them.

"What? I was only thinking logically!" Ron said in defense of himself. Ron sighed. "Well, it's not like you're doing anything about it." Ron said.

"Hermione's message told me to wait. But what to wait for I'm not sure." Harry said quietly, turning onto his back and looking up once more. "It's so frustrating!" He shouted loudly, completely contrasting his tone just before. Sean and Ron looked at each other nervously and watched as a hot tear ran down Harry's face. Without warning, Harry bolted up and ran over to the window.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, grabbing Harry's shoulder just as Harry opened the window. "Harry snap out of it! If you die then you won't ever see Hermione again!" Ron said, hoping his words would halt the drastic actions of his best mate.

"Dying is better then knowing she's with that bastard! And I can't even go after her! I can't wait like this, Ron! You don't understand what it is like!" Harry shouted. Sean closed the window and Ron pulled Harry away. Harry began to sob like a child, Ron allowing him to use his shoulder to cry on.

"We'll get her back, mate. Just take heed to her words." Ron said wisely. He smiled slightly to himself at the thought of how proud Hermione would be to hear him talking like how he was. He felt like this whole situation had matured him and silently hoped he'd stay this mature once it was all over.

That night, Harry tossed and turned in his bed as a nightmare played in his head:

_Harry was standing in front of a large manor, staring at the door. He opened it up and saw what looked like a wedding was going on. He watched as five girls accompanied by five guys walked down a wide stair case, each of them dressed in black. They walked between a few rows of black chairs and parted at the alter, the girls on the left and the guys on the right. Then, the music changed and a young woman dressed in a fitting black dress began walking down the stairs, her arm laced with that of an older man and her face covered by a black veil._

_Harry walked around the chairs so that he was in the front of the room, watching as the young woman neared the alter. When she did, she kissed the older man's cheek and handed her bouquet of blood red roses off to a bridesmaid who Harry realized was Serenati._

_"Am I at the wedding?" Harry whispered to himself._

_"We are gathered here today to join in marriage Viktor Krum and Hermoine Granger." The minister said. "Marriage is a holy union between two who are in love such as those who stand before you, however young or old they are. Love is something that blesses our hearts and brings us to do things we could never have thought possible without it's strong aid." He turned to Viktor. "Do you, Viktor Krum, take thee Hermione Granger as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do." Viktor said effortlessly, as if the wedding was a big strain on his life._

_"And do you, Hermione Granger, take thee Viktor Krum as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" The minister now asked Hermione._

_"I do." Hermione said with much sadness in her voice._

_"The rings please." The minister said, beckoning forth Serenati and Viktor's brother. They handed Hermione and Viktor the rings and they slipped them on to the others finger wordlessly. "You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Harry watched as Viktor lifted the black veil and kissed Hermione's lips, her whole body going stiff upon the contact. "I present to all those present, Mr. Viktor and Hermione Krum." He announced. Harry noticed that Hermione's family had slipped out of the house once Viktor laid his lips on Hermione's._

_Harry next watched as Hermoine argued with Serenati and Rose about leaving. He saw the tears forming in each of their eyes and the annoyed looks that Viktor was giving the girls. Finally, Serenati and Rose left sadly, leaving Hermione alone at the alter without anyone to protect her. Viktor approached Hermione and heal his arm out._

_"Come Hermione." He commanded. Hermione took his arm and he led her down the isle, Harry following from behind. He sneered at the people who were glaring at Hermione with much hatred. Of course he knew that his sneers were in vain, for he figured out long ago that he was invisible._

_"I thought she would have fun away." A cloaked man sneered when Viktor and Hermione arrived at a door just down the hall, only mer feet where the wedding had just been held._

_"She is facing what she agreed to." Viktor replied strongly, a hint of pride in his voice. Harry watched as Hermoine continued to look at the ground when the man stepped aside and let the newlyweds enter a dark room. Harry followed after them glued his eyes to Hermione. He could see that tears threatened in her chocolate eyes but she was fighting them as strongly as one ever could. Harry wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and kiss her tears away._

_"So she's arrived." A voice said. When Harry heard this voice, his head snapped up to see the outline of the owner of the voice. Yet his eyes returned to Hermione's stiff body when Viktor left her and closed the door behind them._

_"As promised, the mudblood." Viktor said, kneeling down low before the outline of what Harry knew was Voldemort. Harry wanted to strangle Viktor first for calling his beloved a mudblood, then kill him for bringing her before Lord Voldemort._

_"Let me see her face." Voldemort commanded. Viktor stood and walked to Hermione, roughly forcing her head up. Harry watched as fear quickly replaced the courage she had managed to build up onto her face at the sight of Voldemort. Her hand fled to her mouth and her chest rose and fell quickly at the sight before her._

_"Bring her to me." Voldemort ordered next. Viktor pulled at Hermoine's arm, but she seemed to have glued her black heels to the spot she was standing in and strongly fought back._

_"Go on, bitch!" Viktor shouted at her, pulling at Hermione's arm so hard that she stumbled forward and landed just before the trim of Voldemort's robes. Harry rushed over to her, but as soon as his hand passed through her fallen body, he knew that he wasn't truly there._

_"Stand, mudblood, and hold out your arm. It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal." Voldemort ordered. Hermoine did so very slowly and held out her arm, turning her head away as Voldemort raised his wand to it._

_"Hermoine! No!" Harry shouted._

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron said, shaking the screaming Harry from his nightmare. Harry shot up, a light film of sweat covering him from the stress of his dream. "Harry, what happened?" Ron asked.

"I saw it! I was there at the wedding! Hermione was forced in front of Voldemort after the girls left! Ron, he was going to give her the Dark Mark! We have to save her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Chill out, Harry. It was just a dream." Neville said, the other boys having gathered around Harry's bed along with Ron.

"It wasn't a dream! It was real! It was all just as Serenati and Rose had described it! They were wearing black and Hermione forced them to leave!" Harry said. He threw his covers off of him. "I'm going to get her." He declared. Sean pushed him back onto the bed.

"Harry, maybe this was what that warning Hermione sent to you was referring to. Maybe you should do as she said and wait." Sean said.

"But, it seemed so real. Her pain was so real. I could almost touch her." Harry said, his eyes becoming glassy as he remembered the pained looks on Hermione's face.

"Maybe you should go take a cold shower or something, mate. I'll see if I can sneak you some pumpkin pie or something from the kitchen." Ron offered. Harry looked at him and finally nodded. The guys all left with Ron while Harry went into their bathroom and took a nice cold shower to allow him to calm down. When he got out of his shower, the guys were all sitting around with three pumpkin pies and a random assortment of goodies from the kitchen.

"When we told Dobby we were getting them for you, he just piled food on top of food." Dean explained. Harry smiled lightly and sat on his bed, eating his pie and a few cookies. After a while, he drifted off to sleep. A nice dreamless one.

-end of chapter!!!

Well, I'm improving on updating this!! I think it's been around two or three weeks since my last update, which isn't TOO bad considering how long it COULD have taken me!!! Anyways, please review!! Thank you very much!

-Serenity


	7. The End of Hermione Granger

Chapter 7: The end of Hermione Granger

Thank you for the five reviews I received this time around! I dedicate this chapter to you guys! Please enjoy! And this chapter will be MUCH more different from its original. That I promise you.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Come Hermione." Viktor commanded, holding his arm out to her. Hermione accepted it meekly and walked down the isle with her head down, staring at the red carpet below them. When she did look up, there were people glaring at her as if she were very much below them. At that moment though, she felt like they were right.

"I thought she would have run away." A man sneered when they reached a room.

"She is facing what she agreed to." Viktor said strongly. The man stepped aside and allowed Viktor and Hermione entry to the room. Hermione had been dreading this moment ever since she made her deal with Viktor and now wished that she could run away like everyone had thought.

"So she's arrived." A voice said. The voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine and made her bones chill. She felt her whole body stiffen and found herself refusing to walk further. But Viktor didn't seem to mind for he broke away from Hermione and closed the door.

"As promised, the mudblood." Viktor said kneeling down low before a figure that Hermione would not lift her head to see.

"Let me see her face." The voice commanded. Viktor got up and walked over to Hermione, forcing her head up. She gasped at the sight and tried to avert her eyes, although she found it hard to look away at the sight before her. She had never seen Lord Voldemort up close before. "Bring her to me." Voldemort ordered next. Viktor pulled at Hermione's arm, but she seemed to be glued to the spot by her black heels and strongly fought back.

"Go on, bitch!" Viktor shouted at her, pulling at Hermione's arm so hard that she stumbled forward and landed just before the trim of Voldemort's robes. Hermione bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.

"Stand, mudblood, and hold out your arm. It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal." Voldemort ordered. Hermione did so very slowly and held out her arm, turning her head away as Voldemort raised his wand to it.

'This is it.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I'm never going to be Hermione Granger again. I'm going to be Death Eater Hermione Krum.' She suddenly found herself extremely disgusted by her own thoughts. She had forgotten that she was made into a Krum moments before. But then again, there were currently matters that were more important then her now being a Krum.

"Say goodbye, Mudblood." Voldemort hissed. Hermione suddenly felt a terrible pain in her arm, forcing her down to her knees once more. Voldemort laughed as Hermione withered on the ground in pain, throwing her arm back at her. Hermione cradled her offended arm, screaming out in her pain and openly crying. "Get her out of here." Voldemort ordered to Viktor, who nodded and levitated Hermione out of the room.

"Suck it up, Hermione. You're one of us now." Viktor snapped at his young wife. Hermione only ignored him and continued to hold her arm. Viktor allowed her to drop onto the marble floors and stormed away. This made Hermione stop crying.

"You never said that was going to happen as soon as it did!" Hermione shouted at him, tears streaming down her face still.

"He wanted you one of us as soon as possible. It was your deal, after all." Viktor replied smoothly.

"And I damn that deal, too!" Hermione said.

"Do you want to go back on it, mudblood?" Viktor asked, standing a few inches in front of Hermione. She glared at him through puffy, red eyes.

"Never." She snapped.

"Then stop complaining." Viktor ordered her.

"You have no heart. Did you know that? There isn't a hint of a heart in your body," Hermione said, still doing onto her arm.

"I have a heart. It just isn't as pure as yours once was. Remember mudblood, you're one of us now! You're innocence was just trashed only a mere minute ago," Viktor replied. He suddenly had a sickening smile on his lips.

"I hate you!" Hermione shouted, her voice echoing in the hall.

"In case you didn't notice already, I don't care!" Viktor snapped.

"Good! Because I don't care about you!" Hermione shouted in her defense.

"You're the one who accepted my marriage proposal," Viktor replied slyly.

"As if I did so willingly," Hermione replied.

"You should be grateful! I could have had you killed long ago, but I spared you life. I even let my name be stained by yours. And, you're living in one of the grandest mansions ever! I could have just as easily thrown you outside to live on the streets with the rest of the Mudbloods!" Viktor shouted.

"I'd be happier if I was away from this entire place!" Hermione snapped back.

"Think about it, Hermione. You'd be starving, cold, and lonely. No one would take you in with a mark like that on your arm," Viktor said, standing close to Hermione. She only glared.

"I'd rather die then be seen in public with this damned thing," Hermione said.

"Then Potter would be joining you soon. Remember, you're the only one who can keep him alive. This is all for him," Viktor reminded her. Hermione just stood there in a stunned silence, making it easier for Viktor to lead her down the hall a bit further. He suddenly stopped walking and opened the door of a room. He threw her into it and locked the door.

When Hermione finally came out of her daze, she looked around the room she was just thrown into. It was a bedroom with a large bed, amour, and two small windows that let in only a bit of moonlight. Hermione stripped out of her black wedding dress, leaving her in the black undergarments that the sisters had given her. Hermione crawled into the bed and just sat under the silk sheets, trying to think.

When Hermione looked at her arm, she wanted to cry harder then earlier. There, on her arm, was a dark mark. She was now an official Death Eater. She truly was a member of that sickening group of people who served the Dark Lord. She truly was a member of those who killed without mercy. She truly was a member of those who would kill Harry Potter.

She suddenly had a flashback to the day that ultimately led up to where she was at that moment.

(Flashback)

"Viktor!" Hermione called as she walked down the halls of the Krum mansion. She had just arrived the week before and was searching for her host in the evening of her seventh day. She had gone to swim with his sisters and was supposed to meet him for dinner a half hour before. Since he didn't show, Hermione had decided to search for him. She had already covered the grounds and was making her way around the house.

"Do as I say!" shouted a voice from down the hall. Hermione's brows knitted together when she heard these words and she decided to follow her ears to where she heard the voice. She came to a room with a closed door and a light coming from under it. Hermione gingerly turned the handle and peaked into the room. All she saw was Viktor looking around nervously.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked calmly, opening the door more.

"Hermione! How long were you there for?" Viktor asked, seeming very jumpy.

"I just opened the door. You were late for dinner." Hermione replied, stepping into the room. But, this seemed to be what Viktor wanted her to do, for he smiled evilly and used a quick spell to close and lock the door behind Hermione. "Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"Sit down, Hermione." Viktor ordered, a chair moving itself behind Hermione by Viktor's command.

"Okay." Hermione replied slowly, sitting down.

"I have a deal for you." Viktor started, standing before her. Without any warning, Hermione was suddenly tied to her chair by a curtain cord.

"Viktor!" Hermione shouted.

"It's just so that you'll listen, Granger." Viktor said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"It'd be pointless of me to ask you about the relationship between your Mr. Potter and my Lord Voldemort." Viktor started. Hermione gasped.

"What?" She asked in a breathless tone. Viktor rolled up the sleeve of his right arm and Hermione gasped in horror at the Dark Mark on his arm.

"I've been working for him ever since then end of the Tri Wizards Tournament. And ever since he found out about my connections with you, he's made me part of his inner group, along with those Malfoy men." Viktor said.

"You're what?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm a Death Eater, Granger. One of the best. I must admit how proud I am about it. But enough about me; I have a proposition to make you," Viktor said to her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You love that Potter boy, don't you?" Viktor asked. Hermione felt herself blushing right away, giving the answer away. "I thought so. Now, if you want him to live, you will agree to the plan the Dark Lord has set for you. We shall marry me in order to keep you separated from that Potter boy and away from that damned Hogwarts. You will become a Death Eater and work alongside the Dark Lord like myself in assisting us in ruling the world. We will spare the life of your precious Potter if you agree," Viktor said.

"Why me?" Hermione managed to stutter, taking in the information. She could hardly believe what she was being told.

"Because you're the smartest witch, even though you are what you are. You're powerful enough to be a good asset to us. We were considering the little Weasley girl because of her gift with charms and such but you're so much more appealing," Viktor said, looking Hermione up and down. "What do you say, Granger?"

"You're expecting me to accept your proposal of helping you take over the world with Lord Voldemort?" Hermione spat, having finally taken in everything. It was all too sudden and unbelievable.

"Accept or we kill Potter," Viktor said.

"You wouldn't. You can't!" Hermione said frantically.

"We would and we can." Viktor told her, his face mere inches in front of her own. "So, what is your decision, Miss Granger?"

"I…I will," Hermione replied, looking down right after her own words.

"Good girl," Viktor said.

(end of flashback)

Hermione sighed and pulled the sheets closer to her body, the black silk smooth against her skin. She began to sob, the pain of her arm and the pain of the day seeping in. She couldn't believe that this was now her fate. Hermione Granger was dead.

-End of chapter!

What do you think? Better or worse then the original? I personally think it's a major improvement! Please, please, PLEASE review! Thank you!

-Serenity


End file.
